Demons
by IsaBella Haven ElizaBeth Spear
Summary: ALL HUMAN! They all have their demons, but all they ask for is on thing...a family. Fax. Rated M because I'm a little cautious. Based on the song by Imagine Dragons. :D
1. Demons

**All rights go to James Patterson; I don't own anything up the plot.**

**A/N: Hi, guy's so because everyone is telling me that my other story is fastly written…so I shall start this story to side track me for the other story…if that makes any logical sense to you guys. **

**Don't think this will be a crappy side story; I plan to my best with this one. I'm sorry if this seems depressing to some people it will get better as I go along.**

**This story is inspired by Demons written by Imagine Dragons. This song struck so close to my heart. I suggest you listen to it if you haven't. **

**Love ~Bella xD **

(Max Pov)

Max ran out from the screen door, her parents yelling in the background. She hated when they yell, something's it got to the part where things were being thrown across the room. Max walked the corner of her neighborhood of a rundown trailer pack. She ran down the back alleys, were most of the homeless people lived, and took a right. There was an abandoned building. The building cover in ivy and looked like it was about to fall off its foundation. When in reality it was the strongest building one human could make. Max climbed a latter that she had mad herself her landed in a cat crouch into a small room. There and pit where a fire was made almost everyday, a matters where a pile of blankets and pillows calling Max's name. Max made her fire first and stuck an iron rod into the flame. She sat on her bed and watched the iron glow red. Max pulled it out of the fire only to put it to her wrist. The pain…well, there wasn't any.

(Fang Pov)

Fang left the pit to a breather, the smoke for the fire hurt his lugs and but them to fire, yet he seemed to come back everyday. The cult…it was his home, a home he would never have. They gave him everything, be only had to pay them with simple jobs, simple jobs with heavy consequences, because of this his other family didn't know where he was, in fact they probably thought he was died. Tonight the boys and he celebrated a new night with beer and Mary Jane, tonight he would think of the little sister, the Angel that he watch. He may watch his angel, but he was lost himself.

(Iggy Pov)

He looked at the stars onto of his city home. They all fascinated him, every last one. Iggy wrote a couple notes down. Iggy was bullied for this for seeing the beauty that no one else saw. Iggy pushed is broken glass up the bridge of his nose and touched the welling burse on is ribs, his father was drunk again. Iggy could hear his father now calling his name, drunk. Iggy pulled up a blanket and around his long, lanky body, and fell a sleep beneath the stars.

(Nudge Pov)

Nudge sat on her floor, golden locks of her best friends. She was braiding Angel's hair, the small girl was crying. Nudge hated her family, hated how she was treated, that they made Angel cried. But more importantly Nudge hated that the one person that loved her and left her, Nudge swore she would make Fang pay for the pain her brought.

(Gazzy Pov)

His eyes started to strained under the pressure of the light form his T.V the some of died zombies excited Gazzy. Yet he left his room locker, he had is stash of food in one corner and bottled water, he never left only to attend school, which he sucked at. The words seemed like mumbo-gumbo on the paper or the things that the teacher said; it didn't make sense to him. Max tried to help, but he was little to no help. Gazzy was alone and helpless, Max did her own thing; maybe he should do his own too…

**Review!**


	2. Dreams and Silent Partner

Max started down the hallway of her rundown Arizona High School, she started for her looker her headed there early so she could miss the early rush and the cheerleader…and the jocks. Max found her looker and opened it, her black hoody covering her face from wondering eye, which wondered to much for there own good. Max tried to ignore most of the starting, she still didn't know what triggered the staring, she only talked when needed, she wore ripped jean and a red tank top with her favorite black hoody. Her face wasn't profound either, her skin was pale a light pale. Max got some sun when she wanted to; her lips were a light pink and her chocolate brown with only black eyeliner. Max fried but straightened hair under her hood a dark auburn hair.

Max closed her looker door to find a lanky, sandy blond, with broken and crooked glasses grinned back at her. "Hi, Iggy," Max said as had turned for her science class. Iggy followed her, Iggy the nerd of the class was Max's best friend.

They sat in the back along with the others that didn't want to be here, Iggy was no exception. Max looked around, most of the kids sat around with there groups of friends chatting, chilling, some with other unwanted gossip. "Max…Max…"

Iggy started waving his hand in front of her face. Max blinked a couple of times, she turned to him. "Did you hear me Max?"

"Umm…yeah…"  
"No, you didn't Max," corrected Iggy, his eyebrows raised. Max sighed she rubbed her eyes and snuggled more into her jacket for warmth. "You ok?" Iggy asked, Max answered with a shrug. "Who are you?" she changed the topic quickly, Iggy didn't seem to mind. "I was on my roof again last night tracking the stars again, I found some new stuff last night," Iggy was hoping in his desk scanning handing his notebook to Max. Max looked down at it, it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo stuff that Max didn't understand, she did notice the date at the top of the pages, there were four pages full with the same date! "Iggy how long were up on that roof, Iggy" Iggy took the notebook back.

"…All night…" he murmured. "You can always stay at my safe house Iggy. You know you can." Max knew about Iggy's father, and how he slept on the roof every night, writing in the thin notebooks of his. She had also seen him up there with only a thin blanket for warmth. "I know just, I can't, I have to keep studying, collecting data. I'm this close to solving my equation about stars and satellites, do you know how many colleges take this stuff, Harvard, Preston, Yale! It's my chance to get out of here Max." Max had heard this speech a million this, his dreams of moving on leaving her behind to pick up her families ruined pieces. She knew what she was doing after high school, taking her and Gassy out of this hell hole.

Science class moved on like normal, Max got her test back barely scraping a C. The lesson end when the bell rang and the students hurrying to second block which was English for Max. She arrived and at in back, Max like sitting in the back that and she was always placed in the back via setting chats. The only problem was the annoying and talented Nick (Fang) Martinez, silent but deadly. He just sat there talking to his gang staring at her, sometimes he would come over with is posse and flirted with max like she was a working whore on the streets.

There he sat alone his hood up, which was strange Fang may have been quite sometimes but he was to prideful to not show his face which was gorgeous by many girls standards. Max sat next to him he didn't say a word.

"Today we will be working in a partner assignment, you will each be assigned a partner," everyone groaned at Miss Park there overly thin English teacher, Miss Parks ignored the interruption. "You will each be given a theme of fiction you'll both pick three books write an essay each, and then collaborate another essay together." She started to say the partner's names. Max felt uneasy her leg started shaking jigging her desk rapidly. "Maximum and Nick," Miss parks shouted over the crowd. Max's worse nightmare just came true…

The class went into partners Fang stayed planted, "great Max thought she was going to be stuck with all the work." Max stud up and grabbed a textbook walk to his desk, Fang still hadn't moved. She slammed the book onto the desk causing a loud BOOM! The room didn't seem too noticed, Fang didn't moved but a voice came out from under the hood. "Was that necessary?" the steal voice form the shadow. "Sorry, thought you were asleep," Max said innocently no sorry what so ever in her voice. "So…are you going to do your part or am I going to do this and just put your pretty little name at the top of the paper," Max continued.

Fang finally looked up, Max stepped back. Max had seen some nasty bruises in her time but this swollen black eye was a shiner. His right eye almost shut closed, "Nah, I can do my part, just tell me where you live…"


	3. Scares

Max made her way down to her rundown trailer homes to the last one that connected to the side road leading to Max's hideout. Max entered her 'home' there wasn't anyone home, but she heard video games in the background. She smiled dropping her bag filled with study books and headed to Gazzy's room. Max started to turn the nob when it caught, Gazzy had locked the door!

"Gas, it's me open up," called Max though the door. The game went silent and there was a slight muffle behind the door. The door cracked open to find a small electric blue eye per into the small crack. The eye widened when it saw Max and opened the door fully. "Squirt, why do you have your door locked?" Asked Max, now crouching to Gazzy's level, the small ten year old shrugged. "What homework do you have," Max asked moving the conversation along. "A lot…but I can do it myself…" Gazzy trailed off, Max knew it was a lie, Max was just trying to be strong for her, and it made her sick inside that a ten year old had to lock his do to be safe from his own parents. Well…and every time they tried to do his homework, she ended up doing it, Max came home crying because he's teacher told him that his hand writing looked like a girls. (The teacher tried to put it in a nice why.)

"Well grab your bookbag and lets head over to sissy's place, I have a study date with one and we'll grab some grub on the way there." Gazzy nodded.

(Break Line)

They were eating McDonald around Max's pit; there was a knock at her front door. Max setting her Big Mac down told Gazzy to finish his homework in the spare room and she would fetch him later. Gazzy only put up a three second fight before giving up. Max straightened herself before answering, she had no idea why she cared, all they were going to do was write then she would kick him out, period, no questions asked. Then she opened the door, there he was, standing in all his shadow and glory, is shiner turning a sickening color purple.

"Hi," he said, stepping into the hallway. "This is where you live?" Fang said looking around the hallway, the ceiling was crack and there were holes in the structure. "Well…yeah, most of the time," Max walked him to the pit. "This looks comfy," she added jumping onto her bed. "Making yourself at home, I see now you're the invading type." Fang smiled, "You know it baby," Fang winked.

Max almost baffled, they started on their work Fang wasn't …bad he liked to flirt and kept checking is cell phone. Finally at the fifteen check, Max snatched the phone way form him. "How the hell are you waiting to call, your imaginary girlfriend." Fang lept up, "Give me that back, now." Max didn't budge; in fact she started to do through his phone, smirking at him. Fang grew a snarl; he jumped pushing Max onto the bad, grabbing her wrist and pulling them behind her back.

Max screamed in agony, but Fang didn't let go. Max struggled against the weight, pushing her leg out form his knee and into is inner thigh. She sensed the chance and kicked him hard in the balls. Fang yelp and landed on his ass not far from the pit.

Max stud up quickly her arms stinging in agony. Max hadn't notice the slight tear dripping from her eye, it hurt that bad.

"What the hell was that for!" she yelled at him, "I was only playing around, take a joke for once in your life!" She limped over to the spare room, Gazzy was still peacefully asleep. Max went to the bathroom pulling up her sleeves and pouring ice cold water onto her burns. She didn't notice the shadowy figure behind her till she looked into the creaked mirror. "Get out!" she said quietly trying not to wake up Gazzy. Fang was staring at her arms, "you do this to yourself?" Max couldn't desiver if that was a statement to her or to himself. Fang walked slowly over to her and to her arm with his rough hand, that had many cuts and scares all over each, what did he do to make himself get a black and cuts everywhere. Fang did the lest thing she ever expected him to do, Fang enclosed her into his arm. Encircling Max with his warmth and straight rocking her slowly. Max stood there crying into Fang's shoulder.

Max calmed after a while, they stood there in the bathroom. Fang was the first person to see her marks, which made Max uneasy. She pulled back from Fang's arms taking a couple of steps back and shoving her jacket sleeves back down away form his pondering eyes.

"Thanks," she muttered. Max looked fully at Fang on, other then his black eye, he was really good looking. His black hair swooped over his face causing this mysterious look, olive skin not golden up olive. Dark chocolate eyes, full lips, a muscular toned body that made Max week in the knees.

They made there way out of the bathroom, Max checked one more time on Gazzy still peacefully a sleep. They sat the pit once again, Max push the fire around she had to find something to distract her. The homework and everything had gone out the door, no point in bring it up when they weren't going to do it. "Why?" Fang said, it was one word but it meant so much more then, why? Why she hurt herself? Why did she do what she did? "Bad habit," Max replied, "I guess you could say it runs in the family…" The memory she tried not to remember, and when she did forget the guilt settled in and Max started to feel bad about removing her older brother, Ari, had died. Fang nodded in understanding, "then why do you live, why are you still here?"

Max nudged her head towards spare room, "I stay live for that boy in that room, he is my life. I would try to leave him like …like Ari left me…" Fang nodded.

"Why do you have that black eye?" she questioned. Max never asked before it seemed like the perfect time to ask. Fang looked at her he seemed like her was struggling to answer her or not. The truth or the lies. "It's complicated." Aw, Max say it now he was the man that choose not to pick a side, cleaver, Max thought.

Max looked at him, "you like to fight?" it was a statement on her part more then a question.

Fang looked up sharply up, "how did you-"

"The look in your eye when we started fighting, hunger, you had this way about you like…you wanted to kill." Fang smiled…

"Bad habit," he said.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Mostly likely you won't want to read this, but for anyone that does read this I only ask you a favor. I have a DeviantART account and I have drawings up and all that jazz up. So, if you have a DeviantART account look me up and comment or send me a note. Alright to the point, I'm starting this series and stuff and its not the real story, but it gives you some flavor for my characters and a feel for what their like. I basically want to see what peoples reaction would be like to them, because I'm not going to major in something and waste my time on something I'm just plain not good at. I will soon be posting the first chapter on that account and I would love if you would check it out and stuff. If you don't have a DeviantART then just P.M me and tell me what you think, and if you don't have both…well just leave a review. **

**Thank you, for at lest reading this and try not to ignore it, I mean I don't blame you…just give it a try you may never now. And if you don't like it, tell me what you don't like and I'll see if I can change it. Its under my journal because for some crazy reason my computer won't let me upload it as a story. I know weird. :/ **

**My DeviantART account ….BellaSpear… **

**THANK YOU**

**LOVE,**

**BELLA xD **


	5. Love?

_**I don't own Maximum Ride James Pattterson does!**_

_**(God, I wish I did. :l) **_

**Chapter 4 **

…**Love? **

Fang left that night long after he should have. Max stared out the broken window the night sky starry night sky, as the cold fall breeze and Max made her way to the pit once more. She had just shown her deepest and darkest secret in the world to an utter stranger. Max hadn't told Iggy these things yet and Gazzy saw them but never asked, which is, sadly, how Max liked it. The fire was starting to dim into amber and the cold was coming in fast. Max's sanctuary was a place to get way from the drama and family problems but it wasn't good at night were the cold could come in and freeze your bones to ice. Gazzy, being small has he was now couldn't take it. Max looked down at her watch it was to late and dark to take him back to their actual house so she would keep him here, with her warmth and a lot of blankets would do the trick.

She carried him to the mattress by the pit, put more fire wood to the amber that now swelled and blazed with new flame. Max grabbed three or four heavy blankets and crash with Gazzy by her side.

Two weeks had gone by and no sight of Fang, it was like he dropped off the face of the Earth, gone he hadn't been back to turn in his side of the report, which made Max angry a little, but the worry over shadowed it. Max started to realize how dangerous her feeling toward Fang were getting. She told herself that she couldn't sink this low and that her focus was to get out of here with Gazzy on her back…maybe Iggy too if N.A.S.A didn't work out. She made her way towards English. Entering the room and made her way to the back and stopped dead there, beside her desk were she though like all he other days was Fang. He had his black with red flames hoodie up like normal but by his body language that said it all. Max could tell that everything was not _normal, _as she would like.

Running the rest of the way she almost collided with his desk. He smiled at her excitement of seeing him. Max's heart swelled at the sight of his smile, it was beautiful, and in fact this was the first time that she had seen it. Max stared at him loving every minute of his smile she hadn't noticed that she was smiling as well.

"Someone is glad to see me," his grin was turning into a grin the Cheshire Cat would be proud of.

"Were have you been?" Max looked at him thoroughly check, he had a couple bruise, not like the one he had on his eye weeks ago. She saw that Fang's hand was cut here and there and so was is arms. "What happened?" Max touch a tender cut on his palm, Fang shuttered way, sliding his hand back to his pocket.

"Fang…" Max didn't beg (out loud) but she did with her eyes, and he gave nothing back. "Fine, come over to my place again and I can fix them no time." Fang gave her a studdle half mile. "How have you been? How's Gazzy?" Max shrugged, her heart melted when he asked about Gazzy…like he cared. "Ok…I guess. He's going good. School has him driving up the walls though-"

Max was interrupted by their English teacher, and class had begun.

A the end of the lesson, Fang seemed to be in a hurry. He was up and ready to go by the time Max had organizing her books into her book bag. He stood up and walked over to her giving her a piece of paper, and then left without another word. 'Talk about mysterious,' Max thought as she opened the crumbled piece of paper. It read:

Max,

Meet me at my house. North street on Maple. Some one I want you to meet…bring those banages. Bring Gazzy.

Fang

Max smirked down at the paper, but her smile fell slightly. How did he want her to meet?

(Fang Pov)

Fang made it to his car and to the abandoned lot were his gang meat every evening as a head count, you may never now. As his car pulled in figures started to appear from the shadows, Fang took a deep breath before grabbing his gun from the glove compartment. Fang pulled his hood up and stepped out not of the guys were already sitting on his hood and the other gathered around. Fang did is head count then told them about the jump later tonight that there boss wanted them to hit again. Fang gave them the address, "I'll mett you later to night at the stop."

"Aren't you coming for the Burn before hand," said a member, whom Fang didn't now his name. Its might have been Racket or something. Fang got new members everyday, the boys just brought in new ones so…No I need to do something else tonight before hand. God, he could tell them about Max, his stomache turn with disgust at the thought of what they might do to her. His second hand Holden looked at him funny under his shades. "Alright man, as long as you're there for the jump." The boys made their own ways scattering. Fang rested his head against the head rest of is car. The gang can NEVER know about Max.

_**Yeah guys, sorry I haven't being updating sooner. I've been busy but Thanksgiving is coming up so you should get some chapter out of me of both stories, Demons and Dragons Secrets if you haven't read Dragon Secrets, check it out. I would like to give thanks too. The Elo, my great friend and beta. Gr33kMyth, my friend. Xx you don't know me xx, a awesome friend that lets me rant all I want. To my new friend Alex Wolfe. To my number one fan and fellow writer, Kris. Warrior of Death. Thank you! I deciate this chapter to all of you. :D **_

_**But most of all I like to thank Dunkin' Donuts coffee, without you no of this would be possible.! ^^**_


	6. This might sting a little

**These characters belong to JAMES PATTERSON, sadly I own nothing. (Unless you want to count the plot.) **

**A/N **

**Well it been a LONG time sense I've wrote a chapter for this story. I'm so sorry, I've had computer troubles and it's just a huge blow to me to NOT WRITE! So…I give you this chapter and maybe another really soon because I feel **_**that**_** bad. **

Max went home that evening, knocking on Gazzy's door again because it was locked. It opened it slowly, "Hey bud." The door opened wider to reveal a very exhausted Gazzy rubbing his eyes slowing the only light that laminated his room was the blue glow. "Hi Max," he yawned. "Did you just wake up?" Gazzy replied with a shrug.

"Well, grab you stuff we're going to a friend of mines house, I think." Gazzy went back into his room gathering his shoes and backpack. "It won't be Fang's would it?"

Gazzy was solemn today, gloomy and non responsive. As they made out the door Gazzy held Max's hand with a slight grip, "Gazzy what's wrong?" Gazzy looked everywhere but Max, "I got bet-up on the playground…by a girl."

Max groaned on the inside, Max knew that Gazzy had problems with school and his school work, but how was she going to explain this situation to him. I mean he was bullied by a girl nothing hurt a boy's pride more then being bullied by the opposite sex.

"Well…just-ignore her…" Max bit her lip, what else could she do. She could tell Gazzy to bet her to a pulp like she would if it were a guy. Gazzy walked closer to Max his shoulders slumped, "Okay, it just I'M BEING BULLIED BY A GIRL!"

They headed up Maple Street the street was not far form where Max lived, the street was littered with apartment buildings. A black shadow was sitting on some apartment steps that lead into a white building. Fang stood up, smiling he high fived Gazzy. Max heart warmed at that they were getting along the only male figure Gazzy had was Iggy and half the time Gazzy didn't understand him other then taking about explosives .

"Hi," she said, "I brought those band-aids." Fang grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Come in I want you to meet someone before he leaves." They took the stairs to Fang's apartment; it was not what she expected. Yes it was had black and very modern looking for a senior almost out of high school everything looked…expensive.

Max spotted a guy, neon blue hair with snake bits. With baby blue eyes he was as good looking as Fang. "Max meet Bane."

Bane, was currently trying eating toast, hopping on one foot trying to put on his tennis shoes at the same time. "Hi-o" he tried to say though his mouth full of toast. "Hi?" said Max. Gazzy was rolling on the floor with laughter. Bane swallowed his last bit, "Dude, you didn't tell me she had a kid!" Max laughed this time. "No, this is Gazzy he's my brother." Fang went into the kitchen pulling out stuff to make sandwiches. "Oh, sorry. I would have bought kid friendly games that all, the company that I work for doesn't have those games though." Gazzy stared at Bane with disgust, "I don't play those _kid _games." Bane laughed. "I like them," he shouted to Fang.

"I have to go Fang; I'll be home around twelve." He left. The apartment was quite, "Hey Gaz do you want a sandwich?" Gazzy nodded. Fang feed Gazzy and turned on some cartoons. Fang lead Max to his room a closed the door behind him. Max brought ut the band-aids for her pack and laid them out onto his bed. His room was clean like the rest of the house the room had red was with posters and clothes a typical boys room. Fang walked over to Max slowly taking her into his arms kissing her neck slowly. He made it down her shoulder. Max's heart beat sped up shivers ran down her spin. "Fang, I didn't come here to make out." Fang walked backwards onto the bed still staring at her a devilish grin painted on his face. "Really? Then I guess I got the wrong impression." Max rolled her eyes, "So…Bane is your roommate? Seems like a good guy." Fang nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he's a beta tester that's why he works later. Yeah I thing Gazzy will like him. He keeps me out of trouble…most times."

"Most time you mean five percent, where are your cuts?"

"So you ARE thinking about my body."

"Pervert," she said sticking her tough out. Fang smiled, taking off his shirt in the process. Now it anyone else this would make any woman swoon except for the long gash in the middle of his torso. "Knife," she said simply. Fang nodded he was silent again. Max rubbed something on to a washcloth that came with the kit. She walk over extending her arm almost touching his torso, all of the sudden he grabbed her wrist. "What's on that?" his voice shaking slightly. "This might…sting a little," she stated, pushing the wash cloth to his body. Saying Fang was in pain was a compete understatement, he cursed and hissed under his breath. Max bandaged it minutes later, "good think I but some disinfection stuff on that or in would have gotten infected." Fang grumbled to himself has he tried to stand. "I rather have it infected…hurt less."

Max smiled coming but to kiss his cheek…then it lead to his lips. Her arms rapped around his neck tangling in his hair. Fang was the one that pulled away first.

"I should get hurt more often."

**Review!**

**Sorry if this chapter is all dialog I couldn't think of much detail, but I had to give you something seeing you've been waiting a really, really long time. I don't want to turn the next chapter into a smut so I'll have to sit on it for a while and think of what will happen. Think of this the calm before the story. I hope you like it. Review; tell me what YOU want next. I take everyone's point of view into account will… some things that is. Lol. Love You ~Bella xD **

**(I apologize for any spelling I didn't have time to edit it. :/)**


End file.
